For example, referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 8 (e) of Japanese Published unexamined Application No. 2011-79358, a light alloy wheel is disclosed in which a reinforced section composed of a reinforced fiber member (55) is formed on the inner peripheral surface of a rim flange section (9) of a inner rim section (2) ([0022] of Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2011-79358).